Sunset
by rbs89
Summary: Inspired by Salt in the Wounds. After her conversation with Angela, Bones plans on sharing sunsets with someone she cares about. But is it just care that she feels for Booth? First M-rated story, but mostly fluff. Please R&R. B&B one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones. I don't intend to fiscally profit from writing this.

**Sunset**

Dr Temperance Brennan had been meditating on Angela's advice for over a week.

"_Sunsets look more beautiful when you're with someone you care about"_

Someone you care about… those words rang in her ears. It was the last thing on her mind when she fell asleep, the first thing that came to mind when she woke. It caught her out when she was supposed to be working on her new novel and when she was examining bones.

It was essentially invading every facet of her consciousness, of what Freud would call, her ego. And it was concerning her.

What did it mean to care about someone? Obviously it was more than just sex. Or it had nothing to do with sex at all. Obviously, she cared for her bff, Angela, but the only sex that was in their relationship was the discussion of techniques.

Inevitably, her mind turned to Seeley Booth. She cared for him, of that she didn't doubt. Maybe it was because they were partners who worked with each other, and had spent a lot of time together as a result of that, and as they spent more time with each other, they had naturally come to know about each other's personal life. Rationally, as a result, they cared for each other, a totally human response. But that explanation felt far too rational.

Did he fit Angela's profile of someone who she should share a moment, a sunset, with?

They had moments, but there were also many moments missed. The mistletoe had definitely been 'a moment'. She had read in an article that a kiss was an unconscious biological assessment on the other as a potential partner in life. She could say in all honesty that she wouldn't mind kissing him again. And definitely more steamboats.

But that line he insisted was imperative in work relationships was a kink. She knew that if she began seeing him in a non-professional capacity, she'd have to compromise. She was resolved to compromising- no aspect of the relationship between them could ever be casual- as long as he did as well.

It was time to take Angela's advice. And she needed a plan.

* * *

"Booth, have you ever been hiking?" Bones asked, trying hard not to be conspicuous.

In the past week, Booth had been inundated by odd questions about what he had and had not done in his life. He had given up on figuring out what Bones was up to, and was sure that clarity would befall him at the right moment, whenever that was.

"Course I have Bones, There are a few good places around. I've taken Parker a few times, but I haven't been recently. Why do you ask?" asked Booth, curious, his mind trying to reach some logical explanation to the questions.

"Well, I've never been hiking around here… last time I went hiking was to get to the dig site of a suspected Iron Age burial. For most of the hike, it was foggy, we were in a hurry, and I couldn't properly appreciate the surroundings when I knew of the work that was awaiting me. When we left, it was dark, and we were airlifted out of the site because of the deteriorating weather conditions. " Explained Bones. "And," she added "the burial was a hoax."

"Well, if you'd like, I could organize an expedition for us. This weekend, if you're up to it" said Booth, getting worked up over the idea of hiking with Bones.

"Sounds like a plan. But lets keep it between the two of us. I couldn't stand the gossip from Ange and Cam if they found out we were going hiking together. I mean, they think that a relationship between a man and a woman is mutually exclusive with sex. "

"Yeah, sure Bones, we can keep it a secret from them, if you really want."

* * *

The week couldn't pass quickly enough. Dr Brennan's expertise was once again unneeded in the latest case, the body obviously still 'fleshy'. And for once, she didn't care to fight over it with Dr Saroyan. She had more important fish to worry about.

Angela knew something was up when Brennan had checked her watch for the fifth time in ten minutes on Wednesday. Usually Brennan wasn't anxious about finishing work for the day on time, but this week she had left at six every evening, at least four hours earlier than usual. She hadn't done that since Sully was in her life. And her lack of interest in the current case was also telling. Usually she would have harassed Cam till she got what she wanted.

Confrontation when the victim is unprepared was a time-tested method of getting the truth with minimal pain.

"So what are your plans with mystery man this week?" asked Angela nonchalantly, looking expectantly at Brennan.

"We're going hiking" Brennan blurted, before realizing what she was saying. "That is to say, I'm going hiking on the weekend. Me and my manuscript, I mean. Kathy and Andy are going hiking as part of the case, and the editor felt that, although the idea was good, the prose was quite flat, and then I suggested the reason was because I hadn't done it in a while, and that I could potentially go hiking to really understand the feelings which I want reproduced."

"Ah-ha" said Angela, half-convinced. "And it's just you by yourself?"

Brennan nodded.

"And the manuscript" she added. "I've never hiked around DC, and Booth recommended a couple of places, and I've yet decided which landscape is the closest I want to replicate in the novel. That's why I've been going home early the past couple of days- I'm weighing up the benefits and shortcomings of all the locations which have been recommended to me. That's all, nothing more to it."

"Ah-ha. Well, sweetie, you know where to find me if you have anything else to tell me" said Angela knowingly "Cam's been harassing me about a facial reconstruction all morning- poor thing had her entire face obliterated."

"Good luck Ange. And if I have anything to tell you, I'll let you know" said Brennan, looking back at her blank computer monitor as Angela left.

"_Damn her and her perceptiveness."_ Brennan thought. She thought of calling Booth, but she knew that he was working overtime, finishing paperwork, in order to keep his weekend free.

She decided to surprise him.

* * *

"Really Bones, you didn't have to do this" said Booth as he watched Brennan unload macaroni and cheese from the containers she had brought with her.

"That, Bones, smells heavenly. I could die a happy man right now" he said as he took a bite of the pasta.

"But you promised to take me hiking on the weekend!" complained Bones, pretending not to understand him.

"Bones, I wasn't…" began Booth. "Were your trying to crack a joke? It wasn't half bad"

They enjoyed dinner, before Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian and Booth resumed his paperwork. She didn't feel it was right that he was working hard and she wasn't. And even those in limbo deserved closure.

* * *

"So I'll pick you up at 5am tomorrow, okay Bones. I've already given you a list of everything you need to bring. You provide food, and I'll bring the tent and stove. And don't worry about bringing a two day supply of water- there'll be places to fill up as we go."

"Booth, you've already told me this three times. And it isn't the first time I've been hiking- just the first time I've hiked around here."

They had just completed their weekly session with Dr Sweets, and they were heading to the diner as per tradition.

"I know, but I want to make sure that everything goes as smoothly as possible."

"Aren't you afraid of straining your back, though, Booth, what with carrying the stove and two tents?"

"Woah, Bones, two tents? I have a two-man tent which will do fine for the two of us. We've done confined spaces before, and it was fine. Anyway, we'll be in separate sleeping bags. And don't forget to double up with your socks…. We don't want your toes to freeze off. This is going to be great- the view is to die for, especially just as dawn is breaking, and the sunsets are beautiful too. And my back is fine."

* * *

It was still dark when Booth's FBI-issued SUV rolled up to the curb. Booth couldn't help but laugh at Bone's excited expression as she put her backpack in the trunk and climbed into her seat.

"Ready for the best fun we've had in over a year?" asked Booth as Bones was putting on her seat belt.

"I think so" replied Brennan, inwardly trepidatious, knowing that after this weekend, their relationship could potentially change forever, and she wasn't sure if it was the right time, whether this was really their moment before thinking of the rest of their lives.

The drive was filled with the usual light, flirtatious banter, and before they realized it, they had arrived, the sun was up and they were helping each other with their backpacks.

Booth indicated the hike they'd be following on a map. There was no GPS. Booth could interpret the map and the current conditions much more accurately than the device, Bones was sure, considering his training as a ranger.

As they began, they continued chattering, but after a while, they fell back into a comfortable silence, concentrating on the surroundings, the path and each other. Every so often, Booth would ask Brennan whether she needed a break, needed more water, needed a hand with her load.

When they stopped for lunch, Booth consulted his map again, and asked Brennan what route they would take next. Did they want to continue the ascent, of did she want to hike in the valleys and see the beautiful lakes and wildlife.

Brennan's agenda was sunset, and insisted that she'd prefer to continue hiking up. She didn't want the possibility of dense trees to ruin the opportunity to spend a sunset with someone she cared about.

Booth agreed with her, telling Bones about the views from the mountain he had foregone last time when he had forgone hiking with Parker.

"Booth, have you ever brought someone you were…seeing hiking with you?" Brennan asked, curious.

"No. Never. I'd suggested it, but most of the time, she'd prefer a weekend in a cabin to roughing it out."

"Do you think it's odd that I don't conform to the usual whims of a female? Many men I've seen have been intimidated by my intellect, and assume that some of my… unfeminine traits correlates with my intelligence… it's really simply because I don't know how to function in a sexual relationship beyond the physical aspect… I can never be myself AND be satisfied sexually with one man."

"Bones, it's not that the men you've seen are intimidated by you. They just don't know you Bones. They don't know what you've been through. They're immature, and don't know how to act in a real relationship- they're not ready for commitment, for thinking of the future. They're just there for the moment. Beyond the moment, the only thing they're concerned about is themselves. And perhaps you weren't ready either. Not ready to open you're heart to those men you were seeing. And it's okay, as long as you don't miss the opportunity of thinking of the future with the special someone you want to break the laws of physics with." Booth said, alluding to a previous conversation that had been held in the diner many months earlier.

Anxious of revealing too much, Booth changed the subject, reminding Bones to make the most of the facilities of the picnic area they had stopped at.

* * *

The hike in the afternoon was a lot more difficult, as they had diverged from the more popular, scenic route for a steeper, more difficult track.

Booth had stopped, waiting for Brennan as she struggled up the path. "Are you sure you don't need any help with your pack? I could take you're sleeping bag for you" Booth offered.

For once, Brennan was grateful for Booth's alpha-male tendencies. This hike was a lot more difficult than she anticipated, and Booth was much more comfortable out here, obviously in his element as he agilely trekked ahead of her. They had covered over 20 miles, and there was at least another 4 to go before setting up camp for the night.

"Please do. How much longer till sunset, do you know?" Bones asked, anxious that she not miss out on the entire purpose of the hike.

They both stopped, and Booth adjusted his backpack.

"Another hour and half, two hours. There's a beautiful view from where we're setting up camp. Just you wait." Booth replied. "Ready to continue?"

* * *

They had set up camp well and truly before sunset. Booth set up the tent, whilst Bones attempted to read the instructions to him.

"Bones, this isn't the first time I've set up this tent."

"Yes, but if you followed steps 1-4, you wouldn't have to put yourself in the ridiculous position you were just in" rationalized Brennan. "It could potentially cause your back injury to return."

"Yeah, but then I'd just get you to fix it up like last time."

"Booth, I'm not a certified practitioner. I really shouldn't have done it the last two times, and I could potentially exacerbate the condition of your back. So, no deal."

"Well that's just too bad, 'coz the tent's up now and my back is just fine. See?" demonstrated Booth as be rotated his torso.

"So… the sunset…" Bones reminded.

"Ohh, it's not too far off from here. Come on, don't worry about our stuff, it'll still be here when we get back. Follow me closely- I don't want you tripping over tree roots- there isn't a trail we can follow, unfortunately."

"So how did you find it, if there wasn't a path?" asked Brennan, curious.

"Well," explained Booth. "After returning from duty, I found it difficult to… fit back into normal civilian life. I'd just arrived from Vegas, and I needed time by myself. So I packed my bags and found this national park. I came up here, and I studied the map and figured out that there might be a place worth looking at. And there was… I've never taken anyone up there with me… till today. Not even my army buds… I didn't feel like sharing something so beautiful with those I knew wouldn't… couldn't appreciate it."

They fell into a companionable silence, and they soon reached the clearing.

The sun was just beginning to set. The colors were pure, natural and yet, appeared almost supernatural.

"Wow" said Bones, softly, not intending to say anything at all.

"Yeah" chuckled Booth equally softly. "Beautiful."

They sat on a fallen log, Bones resting her head on Booth's shoulder.

"I've never seen colors like this in DC in the five years I've been here. How could you not bring anyone up here with you?"

"I was never inclined to. To most people here, a sunset is like any other sunset. Most people would rather overtime pay to taking time off to appreciate nature. But with a job like ours, when we see destruction so often, I think it's important to remember that our lives aren't just filled with violence, abuse and hatred."

"I agree. Spending hours in Limbo, where so many have died and have been forgotten, I forget to remember what's around me, that I'm not stuck in the past of those I examine. I'm alive right now."

Booth wrapped his arm around Bones' back unconsciously, before even realizing the intimacy of something that was done so often. He hesitated before saying aloud the thought that was in his mind.

"You know, Bones, I couldn't think of sharing something as beautiful as this with anyone but you."

"Me too, Booth. I don't think anyone understands me as well as you. Not even myself."

She turned and wrapped her arms around Booth's waist, snuggling closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"I've never watched a sunset with someone I cared about before. I don't know why we didn't do it earlier."

"Perhaps we weren't ready" said Booth philosophically. "I suppose I've been looking for commitment for too long, and I needed you to remind me that it's the moments in life that make living worthwhile."

"Or perhaps" said Bones "I was too caught up with the moment to think about caring for someone. For thinking about more than instant gratification. For thinking about the future. You know Angela said something to me before. That a sunset is more beautiful with someone you care about. And although beauty is transient and of the moment, I think that spending the future with you would be just as beautiful as this sunset."

Booth's smile softened, turning to look Bones in the eye.

"You mean that? Are you sure you understand the implications of your statement? You know that once I have you, you'd have to rip your heart from my fist in order to escape."

"Yes Booth… Seeley. I suppose I've loved you for a long time. Although love is merely the release of chemicals, I think… My feelings for you are more than just caring… being in love is the best phrase in the English language which describes what I feel for you."

"Temperance, you don't have to say the words of you're not ready. I know what you mean. I care… love you. Heck, I'm in love with you. You've made me the happiest man in all of America in telling me this. I know that you don't take your emotions lightly. Thank you for entrusting me with your love."

They kissed each other, Brennan losing all thoughts of steamboats as soon as his lips touched hers.

* * *

The new lovers made their way to the camp. The sunset had been beautiful, but paled in the comparison to their new understanding for each other.

Though they knew they were in no hurry, they clawed at each other's clothing, entering their tent.

Before long, they were both in nothing but their underwear.

"Bones… Temperance. You're so beautiful."

"You're not too bad looking yourself," retorted Bones, before she kissed his neck, his shoulders. "I've been wanting to do this for such a long time… "

"Oohhhh, Bones. You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this, too."

He lightly caressed the exposed top of her breasts, before sucking on her collarbones, enjoying her fragrance, the softness of her skin.

"I'm not going to break," sighed Temperance, eager to feel more, soon. She caressed Booth's torso, slowing down as she reached the top of his underwear. She fidgeted with the waistband, feeling the tension radiating from Booth's body as he stopped his ministrations.

"Booones" groaned Booth "I don't have any protection on me, and I can't in good conscious do what we both want to do without it."

"Don't worry… there's some in my sleeping bag… ohhh" Bones moaned as Booth removed her bra, kissing each breast reverently.

"I love you Bones. Have I told you that?"

"Once or twice, I think?"

He shifted off her, unzipping Temperance's sleeping bag and finding a box of condoms.

"You planned this, didn't you?" asked Booth, getting more excited at the thought that Temperance wanted him, and that this entire weekend for her was about showing him what she felt.

"I hadn't planned this per se, but I wanted to be prepared like a boy ranger."

"Boy scout, Bones. Prepared like a boy scout."

"Whatever Booth. All I can think about is you being in me."

Temperance snatched the box from Booth, as he removed his underwear. She tore the plastic wrapper with her teeth, looking possessed.

She rolled the rubber onto him, feeling exhilarated as she heard Booth's moan of pleasure and pain.

He entered her, groaning at the feeling of her tightness.

Bones thrust her hips rhythmically, and Seeley imitated her actions, both vocally exclaiming their pleasure.

Perhaps it was the sexual tension that had defined their relationship, their partnership, or because neither had had sex in a long while, but it ended sooner than either realized, both having been caught up in the moment.

They had many more encounters during the night and in the morning, both ravishing each other thoroughly.

* * *

It was with a sense of regret that they packed up their belongings, knowing that they had obligations to return to the next day.

The ramifications of the change of status in their relationship hadn't quite reached them as they were still reveling in each other.

The trek back was spent discussing anything and everything. Their future. Their past. Their present.

Is this what Angela was so afraid of? Of thinking of the future? Temperance couldn't but think of all the possibilities that the future held for Booth and herself. And although it scared her, she didn't mind, because she knew that Seeley would never willingly let her go.

And she was glad of it.

* * *

It was five to eight when Dr Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian- almost two hours later than usual, and Angela picked up on it immediately. She was sure that everyone knew she had great sex over the weekend. Making love as Seeley called it. Attempting to break the laws of physics.

"Sweetie, it's five to eight. You haven't been this late to work since Sully… "

"Booth held me up this morning. Had a few questions on the last case, and I had to make a detour" lied Brennan, hoping that Angela wouldn't ask anymore questions. In fact, Booth had insisted on making her breakfast after sharing the shower.

Cam entered Brennan's office, file in hand, indicating a new case. "Could you please save the chit chat for later?"

"How about we have lunch today? I want to spend some time with my bff."

* * *

"So, how comes the novel? Am I in this one as well?"

"Well, there have been a few developments." Brennan decided to cut to the chase "Remember the last time we were here, and we were speaking of sunsets?"

"That they are transient and of the moment? Or that they are more beautiful when you're with someone you care about?"

"Both. I thought about what you told me. And I lied to you. I went hiking with someone… Booth."

"I knew it! I want all the details."

" It was nothing, really. I asked, he planned, and we went hiking." Summarized Brennan. "And we might have done something besides hiking…"

"Congratulations Bren. It's about time you got some! Was he a fantastic lover? How would you rank him on a scale of one to ten?"

"Off the charts. And I think that I'm ready to start a seriously committed relationship with him. I can't really rationalize what I feel, but… I think it's right. For both of us. I think we're making the most of our moment. If we had done this earlier, before all the things we've been through together, it would've been premature. Everything between Seeley and me is more than just physical- we know each other too well. Casual sex would have just ruined whatever is good between us."

"Good for you Bren and Booth. Finally." said Angela, smiling.

* * *

"So how did Angela take the news?" asked Booth. "Did she say 'I told you so'?"

Booth had convinced Bones to finish work at a normal time, and they were now at the diner, at their usual table. Brennan had appropriated Booth's fries, and they had bickered, as usual.

"No, I think she's genuinely happy for us."

"Are you sure you don't want any of my pie?"

"I don't know… Convince me."

Booth leant in to kiss Bones.

"Mmmm, I think I need to rethink my stance with pie."

* * *

A/N: Please review. I will get back to writing Carry Me Through, but I couldn't concentrate till I wrote this.


End file.
